


The One Where They Go Trick or Treating

by esperink



Series: middle borough GSA [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, Trick or Treating, because why not, lowercase for aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: since jeremy said they had never gone trick-or-treating before, michael decided to change that.





	The One Where They Go Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> so that last chapter was uhh a bit stressful, so here's a nice little fic about Jeremy and Michael and Christine going trick-or-treating.

michael had insisted that he and jeremy go trick or treating. he’d also insisted on picking out costumes. while jeremy wasn’t against his choice, they felt a little silly, standing on the porch of the mell house dressed like one of the ghosts from the pac man games. they knocked on the door and waited.

michael’s ina opened the door and ushered them in. “hello, jeremy,” she said with a smile. “michael’s just finishing his dinner, so you two can leave soon.”

jeremy only nodded. they were led to the part dining room part living room, where michael was sat at the table, finishing his food. his ma was sat across from him, taking a sip of her drink.

“oh hey jer,” michael said, taking one last bite of food before picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. “wait right there.” he disappeared into his room. he emerged a few minutes later wearing his pac man costume and holding two average-sized pillow cases. he shoved one into jeremy’s hands.

“wash your plate, michael,” his ma said.

“but ma, I just changed into my costume,” michael complained.

“you should have washed it before you did that, then,” his ina said, taking a seat next to her wife. “you know the rules.”

michael pouted, but when his moms wouldn’t budge, he walked to the kitchen and quickly washed his plate and fork. he came back to the living room, wiping his wet hands on the pants of his costume. “okay, let’s go,” he said to jeremy, grabbing his pillowcase from the couch he’d left it on.

“don’t stay out too late, dears,” michael’s ina called, and michael waved her words away.

michael and jeremy left the house. “we’re meeting up with christine at the 7 11, right?” michael said.

“right,” jeremy confirmed, nodding. they fiddled with their costume’s fabric.

the pair made their way down the street. when they got there, christine was sitting on the little half-wall in the parking lot of the 7 11. she waved and stood up.

“h-hey christine,” jeremy said.

christine smiled. her costume, as she had said, was a renaissance princess. it was unique and seemed well made. jeremy wondered if she made it herself. “are we ready to go?” christine asked, holding a halloween basket.

“yeah, hold on a sec,” michael said, handing his pillow case to jeremy and pulling out his wallet from his pocket. “any of you want a snack?” christine and jeremy shook their heads. “I’m getting myself a slushy, I’ll be right back.” he stepped into the 7 11.

christine smiled at jeremy. “how’re you doing, jeremy?” she asked.

“uh, not too bad I guess,” jeremy replied. “where’s jenna?” they had noticed that christine and jenna were often seen together. they had almost expected her to come along with christine.

“oh, she wanted to go to the party early,” christine replied, fiddling with her dress.

michael returned with a slushy in his hands, looking a little disgruntled. he didn’t say anything, though, as he, christine, and jeremy started walking. “I still can’t believe you’ve never gone trick or treating before,” michael commented after a few moments of silence. “how do you go like, your whole childhood without that?”

jeremy shrugged. “I guess my mom and dad didn’t think it was important?” they offered up in a questioning tone.

“well, you know what to do, right? trick or treating is a big part of halloween movies.” when jeremy didn’t reply, michael sighed and said, “you haven’t seen halloween movies either, have you?”

“nope,” jeremy said, shaking their head.

“we should watch some together some time, then,” christine said.

“but halloween will be over by then.”

“never a bad time for Halloween movies, jer,” michael said, as they arrived at the first house. “just repeat what we say okay?” jeremy only nodded. michael reached over and pressed on the doorbell.

“trick or treat,” michael and christine said when the door opened, and jeremy hurried to do the same. the lady at the door dropped a small handful of candy into each of their containers. after the door closed, jeremy stared into their borrowed pillow case.

“what are you doing?” michael asked curiously.

“it’s just weird,” jeremy replied, with a small shrug. “you know, getting free candy from random people. because of a holiday.”

“well I mean when you say it like that…”

 

* * *

 

the group of three had returned to michael’s house after about an hour and a half – though walking did take up a lot of that time. it wasn’t too late, and christine had time to hang out before going to jake’s party, since she said she’d be there at eight.

michael, jeremy, and christine stepped into the living room, where his moms were watching a movie on the television. “we’re back,” michael stated, even though his moms were probably already aware.

michael’s ina looked over from the tv. “hello michael and jeremy and – who’s this?” she questioned curiously.

christine stepped forward. “christine canigula,” she said, holding out a hand for her to shake. “it’s nice to meet you, mrs. mell!”

michael’s ina smiled. “so polite,” she commented, shaking christine’s hand as she shot michael a glance. “you could learn a thing or two about politeness, love,” she added, her words directed to michael now.

michael stuck his tongue out at his mother playfully. he started to walk to his room, and his friends started to trail after him, but his ma interrupted.

“if you’re going to be trading candies, do it at the table this time please,” michael’s ma said, so he stopped, and pouted, and made his way to the dining room table. “I don’t want to be finding six-month-old candy when I help you clean your room again.”

the trio of teens dumped their candies out of their bags. they had accumulated quite a bit of candy. michael seemed very pleased. he started to sort them out by brand and type.

“does anyone want my reese’s?” christine asked, making a pile out of said candy. “I’m allergic to peanut butter.”

“shit, really?” michael questioned.

“language,” his ina called from the couch.

christine nodded to michael’s inquiry.

“I’ll take some,” michael said. “not sure what to trade you, though. I got some twizzlers, some airheads, some candy corn…”

“ooh,” christine said, “I’ll take the candy corn.”

“heathen,” michael called her, but he was smiling. whether it was because he was getting rid of his candy corn or because he was getting the reese’s, it was hard to tell.

jeremy watched the two with a slight smile.

“jer, got any tootsie rolls?” michael asked them.

“and you call me a heathen?” christine asked, looking mock-offended.

jeremy laughed. “the way I see it, both of you are,” they commented. “jolly ranchers are superior to those two.”

“in your dreams, heere,” christine and michael said at the same time. then the two stuck their tongues out at each other.

the trio continued to chat and swap candy. after a bit, though, christine had to leave to head to the halloween party. she sweeped her candy into her basket and stood. “I’ll see you guys at school on monday!” she exclaimed, giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

jeremy tried to ignore the way their stomach fluttered a little, and their face turned red. michael and jeremy waved her goodbye, and christine left.

michael looked over at his friend. “you like her,” he said.

“no I don’t!” jeremy said quickly, but their reddening face was not helping them.

michael laughed and poked them. “you like her!” he repeated.

jeremy threw a small packet of candy corn at him.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'll try to update the main fics before saturday or sunday, but i had a bit of a writer's block this week! hopefully it'll go away soon. i have a few techniques for writer's block.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
